Forbidden
by PrettyBigLies
Summary: When Toby is blamed for the murder of Alison he must run form the law, but is he willingly to give up his love by leaving her behind? Please review if you have ideas on how to improve the story.
1. Gone

It wasn't supposed to happen, this wasn't something she planned, she didn't expect it to end like this. She laid down her head resting comfortably on his shoulder as they drove. They didn't know where they were going, or if they would ever return all they knew is they needed to be together. Forever.

He watched as her eyes slowly closed, put to sleep by the sound of the falling rain. Her hand was gripped tightly around his, he didn't understand what was happening or even if it would work all he knew is he was desperately in love and he needed to do everything in his power to keep her beside him.

She woke up in a motel room, she searched the room quickly not seeing him anywhere. Her heart began to race, he had left her! He was gone! Suddenly the door opened and he silently snuck inside. He saw her tears and rushed to her side.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

She pulled him closer "I thought you left"

He held tighter "I will never leave you!"

He held her until she fell asleep, as she slept he counted each time she took a breath, memorizing the way she looked. Hoping if the day came that he was taken away he would always remember the gorgeous face of Spencer Hasting.


	2. Running

He felt her head on his shoulder, there was no better feeling than knowing that she was there. She was all he needed, all he wanted. He knew they would be looking for them soon, he knew they would have to run, and keep running. But as long as he was with her he would run until his lungs burst.

Her eyes flickered opened it was true, she had run away. But it was worth it as long as she got to wake up next to him. She leaned in and gently kissed his lips. They knew they only had a little time, they had to keep moving sooner or later someone would find them.

"I love you, no matter what" He grabbed her hand and they snuck outside

It was like dejavu they were back inside the car, driving nowhere, stopping nowhere, going nowhere just running. She turned to him "What are we going to do?"

He still held onto her hand never letting go, not even for a moment "Don't worry, as long as were together everything will be okay" he lifted her hand to his lips "I promise"

They soon arrived in Ravenswood, knowing they still weren't safe but running low on gas and money they needed to stop. They needed help but they could trust no one but each other. Together they walked not drawing any attention to themselves, keeping their heads down and voices low.

"I'm worried" she whispered

"Everything will be fine" he guided her into an alley "Spencer you need to listen to me, everything will work out. Once they find out I'm innocent we won't have to hide, we won't have to run. We can just be together"

"That's all I want, I just want you." She smiled as they journeyed back onto the empty street

Night had fallen, yet they still walked holding each other close. They didn't know where they were headed, they didn't know where they could stay, everyone knew what the police thought of Toby. Everyone thought he was a murder that is everyone except Spencer. She was the only one that understood him, the only one who trusted him, the only one who truly loved him.

Since they had found no help, no shelter, no food, and no gas, they were forced to retreat back to the confinement of their car.

"Spencer, I'm sorry"

"For what?" She asked gazing at her love

"I feel like I've ruined your life"

"How could you say that? You've saved my life"

Toby shook his head "You had everything, money, great family, great grades, a great future. I feel like I made you give all that up"

Spencer moved closer to him placing her hand on his cheek "No, my family just cared about what they wanted for me, not what I wanted for myself, you are the first person that's ever cared about me and tried to make me happy. If I could go back in time I would go back and run away with you earlier."

She watched as a tear rolled off his face. He reached for her and pulled her onto his lap, giving her a kiss he smiled and laid his head on hers quickly falling asleep.


End file.
